Party!
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Amazing things can happen at a party, and Yukimura goes back home with Masamune for an after party all their own!


Party! - YukiMasa

**YukiMasa Halloween fic!**

The only thing that sucked about living on a quiet street, was the lack of kids on Halloween. Usually they got one or two kids, but this year, no one had showed up. Not even any of the older teens who just wanted candy. They were all off at parties. Which was exactly where Masamune wanted to be.

However, he promised Yukimura that he would help pass out candy, and then they could go to the party. He was regretting it. Yukimura was rambling on about something that happened during his math class today. Masamune tuned him out. He could see everyone else outside making their way to Chosokabe's house.

He wanted to go so badly.

He knew that he would be able to eventually, but he wanted to be there now. It was physically paining him not to be there. He tried to tell himself that it didn't matter. Besides, he was the life of the party. People were probably wondering where he was, and anticipating his entrance.

He sighed. He promised Yukimura that he would keep him company through this, so he would.

"I didn't catch that last part." He interrupted the tiger in the mist of his rant.

"He wants us to have those problems on his desk by the end of the week, and they all take at least an hour to do properly." Yukimura re-explained. "I know everyone said college was hard, but I didn't think it would be this bad."

"No, your professor is just a bitch. Mines hardly assigns any homework."

"What?"

Masamune and Yukimura had just entered college. They ended up going to the same university, and because of their funds, or lack thereof, were still living at home. They took turns driving each other to and from school.

"What subject is it for?" Masamune asked. He started eating some of the candy in bowl he was holding.

"Algebra." Yukimura sighed. "It's not hard, but there so many problems, and so many steps."

"Did you start it?"

"Of course! Don't put off tomorrow what you can do today! I only have a few more left. I just hope that they don't give this kind of work load the whole semester. My Comp class already wants me to complete five ten page essays during the entire course."

"Sucks."

"It's just a matter of time management." Yukimura said. He looked at his watch. "I don't think anyone is coming."

Masamune sat up straight ready to go. "Yeah, not that many kids came." He didn't want to seem eager.

"No one came at all." Yukimura sighed. He had spent hours decorating the yard for these kids enjoyment. They had the most elaborate set up on the block.

"At least we got all this candy." Masamune said opening and eating another pack.

"I guess you're right." Yukimura stood up. "We should get dressed and head over to Chosokabe's."

"Get dressed?"

"You're not wearing a costume?" Yukimura was confused.

"I tried to make my own this year instead of buying it or having Kojuro do it." He scratched the back of his neck. "It was kind of a flop."

"We can try to put something together real quick. We could make you a pirate!"

"I understand where you're coming from." Masamune said. "But Chosokabe's going to be a pirate. It's not going to kill me to not go dressed up this one year."

"We need to at least try!"

"Alright." Masamune got up. "Let's do this."

They went up to Yukimura's room and rifled through Yukimura's closet. They pulled out a few shirts and pants hoping to find something they could throw together.

"What are you going as?" Masamune asked Yukimura.

"You'll see." Yukimura smirked.

"That sounds like my line?"

"We still have to find something!"

"Yukimura, from what I can see your wardrobe doesn't have much of anything we can use."

"I think I got it!" Yukimura's voice boomed taking Masamune by surprise, but he wouldn't admit to jumping. Yukimura was holding up a pair of ripped jeans and a blue plaid shirt.

Masamune blinked not getting it.

"Hold on." He then pulled out a pair of boots and a hat that he'd worn during the last school play.

"No." Masamune said when he figured out what Yukimura had in mind.

"Why not? It's the only thing we've been able to put together so far. We're already an hour late."

"A cowboy?"

"I can't think of anything else."

"Me either." Masmaune sighed. "Fine. I'll do it." He took the clothes from Yukimura. It wasn't his ideal costume, but it wasn't bad either.

He turned around so he could change. Yukimura did the same. Both of them were more than eager to finally go to his party.

"Oi, Sanada you never told me what you were going as."

"You'll see in a little bit."

Masamune peeked over his shoulder, only getting a glimpse of Yukimura's back. He blushed facing forwards again. He zipped up the pants, and slipped on the shirt. He took the time to button up the front leaving the top button undone.

He was tucking in the bottom of the shirt into his pants when he felt Yukimura turn around. Masamune did the same and almost laughed when he saw his friend.

"A Pokemon Trainer? I'm not even surprised."

"Don't laugh! I have caught them all, and thus I decided to done the clothes of a real trainer!"

"What?"

"I've caught them all. Every single one! Every special distribution, every evolution and mega evolution form! And thus, I have donned the clothes of a real Pokemon Trainer!"

"All of them? Seriously?"

"Every single one!" Yukimura repeated.

"I'm actually impressed."

"As you should be."

Masamune snorted. He went back to adjusting the shirt. He un-tucked one side and undid the last two buttons. Yukimura glanced away once he got a peek of Masamune's midriff. He blushed looking back in enough time to see Masamune bending over to put on the boots.

"You ready?' Masamune asked grabbing the hat.

"Let's go!" Yukimura was already half way down the stairs and Masamune had to run in order took keep up. They raced the whole way down the block to Chosokabe's place.

"You guys look warn out?" Chosokabe said opening the door for them.

"I won, so it doesn't matter." Masamune declared as he walked past the host.

"My hand was on the door before yours." Yukimura argued, following him inside.

"Actually you both lost." Chosokabe said. "Everyone is here before you. What took you guys so long anyways?"

"Promised Sasuke we hand out candy for at least an hour before we came over." Masamune explained. By now Yukimura had mingled with some of the others, and was no longer at Masamune's side.

"Yukimura recruited you to keep him company?"

"It wasn't so bad." He shrugged.

"Still, had to be pretty boring. Not that many kids come down this block. You should of just ditched."

"Because your party was lame without me here?"

"Such an ego." Chosokabe rolled his eye. "But a cowboy really. Are you sure you don't want to admit that you forgot to do a costume and had to put one together last minute?"

"Pff, that's not the whole story." Masamune crossed his arms. "It's a mix of both to be honest."

"Though so, normally your stuff is pretty good."

"Tried to do it myself this year."

"You of all people know that you are not the best at arts and crafts, or sowing, or anything that would come with making any sort of costume."

"I figured that out!" He snapped.

"But a cowboy, really?"

"Shut up. It's better than what it could have been."

"Yukimura looks like he was prepared." Chosokabe said. Yukimura was about to challenge a fifth person to a pokemon battle. He was in character the whole party. As props he had toy poke-ball that open when you threw them, and a small pokemon figurine would pop out.

"He's been working on it for a while."

"Unlike a certain someone."

"Whatever." Masamune rolled his eye before heading deeper into fray of people.

"Let's Party!" He yelled pumping his fist in the air, and everyone cheered.

~.~.~.~.~

Yukimura was more than enjoying himself. Everyone he challenged was more than ready to fight him, and he had won every battle. Now he was taking a break from that. He mixed and mingled, and talked to friends who he hadn't seen since graduation.

"I see you came with the snake." Mitsunari scowled in disgust at the sight of Masamune.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I still don't understand how such a good person as yourself, still hangs out with someone like him."

Masamune was currently talking with Tokugawa. They were leaning in close to one another so they could hear each other over the crowd. From where the other two where, they couldn't be sure as to what was said, but whatever it was made Masamune laugh. His eye lit up as he smiled and responded quickly. Tokugawa smiled, letting the dragon lean on him for support as they both laughed.

"He's not as bad as everyone thinks." Yukimura defended. He wasn't sure how Masamune had gotten a bad reputation to begin with. He could be loud, rash, and very blunt, but Masamune was a very likeable person. He was honest, kind, very goal oriented, and didn't like to put up with people who were set in their ways, and not open minded.

At first, Yukimura would admit, he couldn't stand the other man's guts. They had met in high school, where Masamune had started to beat Yukimura in grades. From there Yukimura had challenged him to a contest of men. He'd lost almost every battle, no matter what it was. Academics, fighting, cooking, creativity etc… And Masamune could never win gracefully. There was always a snarky comment. Most of them were in English, so he couldn't always understand them fully enough to be able to retort back.

The one fight Yukimura won was around the end of their sophomore year. It wasn't really a contest, as much as they had gotten into a fight over the sports field again. There was only one field for the sports teams to practice on. Yukimura belonged to the Soccer team, and Masamune to the Baseball team. Needless to say, the two rivals fought over it constantly.

This particular time they had started a yelling match over who would take the field. Masamune claim to need it to practice for the championship game, and Yukimura wanted it for the same reason. Then Masamune brought up the soccer teams loss from the other day, and said that it was a waste of time for them to use it because the practice wasn't doing them any good.

It was the first time that Yukimura can remember being so angry that he hit someone out of rage. The blatant disrespect was uncalled for, and the next thing he knew his fist had connected with Masamune's face. Masamune had hit him right back.

Because it wasn't anything new to see them fighting, no one thought to break them up. Most just walked away and left them to themselves. It turned into a vicious battle. Both were bloody, but neither had the idea of calling a truce in mind. That was until Yukimura had landed a blow to Masamune's eye. He hadn't thought much of it. He was proud of the gash that he left over Masamune's eyelid, and made a small note that the area around the eye was swelling quickly.

What he did notice, was how Masamune suddenly became defensive. He let himself become cornered and Yukimura took advantage of the situation. He couldn't remember a time when he was this blood thirsty. All of his anger and frustration towards the other man came out in this one moment. He wanted to hurt him, he wanted to break him. For every test he did better on, for every contest he had won, for every comment he had made.

He was so deep into his rage he couldn't hear. He was barely aware of his surroundings, and even less aware of that small voice telling him to stop, begging him to back down. As it would turn out, that voice was Masamune's. It was only when he pleads became almost desperate that Yukimura was able to get a hold of himself.

"I can't see." Was the only thing Yukimura remembers him saying. Masamune had his back against the wall and his arms up to protect his face from any more blows. He was shaking from exhaustion, and his eye was swollen shut.

Yukimura had helped him to the nurse's office. The moment that Masamune had thought he left, was the moment that he fell apart. His fear of going blind surfacing. He became un-consolable, desperately asking for them to call Kojuro, who Yukimura didn't know at the time.

He'd made his presence known and sat next to Masamune grasping his hand to comfort him, and talking with him the whole time. It didn't do much good. Masamune was still terrified of being stuck in the dark. However, he did apologize about what he said. Then something else about how he shouldn't have taken his frustration out on him.

They called a truce that day.

Both of them were suspended for fighting, but they never fought like that again. That's not to say that they didn't fight at all, but never to the severity that they had that day. Their arguments turned into bickering. Yet by the end of that year they were friends.

They got along oddly well. Yukimura found that Masamune wasn't the kind of man he once thought him to be. He actually had a since of dignity and respect for others. His grades didn't come easy to him. He spent many long nights researching and outlining papers. Studying was a constant part of his schedule.

Most importantly. Yukimura found that since Masamune had moved here he hadn't made any real friends. There were people he hung out with, but no one he was really close with.

However, he seemed to like Yukimura. He was around a lot now in days. He was making an obvious effort to be friends. Even though Yukimura wasn't too fond of the idea, Masamune steadily grew on him. Soon they became inseparable. Their personalities messed almost too well.

Even now, people were used to referring to both, instead of one without the other.

"Trust me he grows on you." Yukimura said to Mitsunari. "He's a very trust worthy person."

"Not if he's friendly with that traitor."

No one knows the full details to Mitsunari and Tokugawa's falling out. Though, it had to bad. They went from being the best of friends to the worst of enemies, almost overnight.

"Masamune, is just friendly with everyone."

"He seems a little more than friendly."

"Huh" Yukimura looked up again. Tokugawa had Masamune pretty close to him as he talked. It was too close to be personal distance. If anything, it seemed pretty intimate. Masamune wasn't objecting to it, so it wasn't Yukimura's right to step in, but he still didn't like it.

He didn't like that Tokugawa was monopolizing all of Masamune's time. Or the fact that they danced for more than two songs. And he felt his blood boil when Tokugawa said something to make Masamune blush.

At that point Masamune excused himself and made his way back to Yukimura's side. He waved to Mitsunari as casually as possible. He was still pink from whatever had happen, but tried to play it off.

"Tokugawa is one crazy dude." He said. "I'm gonna head home."

"So, early?" Yukimura asked. "I thought you were staying over?"

"I am. I was gonna head to your place."

"He's quiet the charmer isn't he?" Mitsunari rolled his eyes. He was referring to Tokugawa. Masamune gave a laugh in reply.

"He's something else." Masamune agreed. "I'm taking the bed." He said as he waved. He left pretty quickly.

"Normally he's the last to leave." Yukimura stood up. "I'll see you later Mitsunari. I'm going to go make sure he's alright."

Mitsunari waved, going to find some of his other friends.

~.~.~.~.~

"You left too?" Masamune was making up the bed.

"I got concerned when I saw you leave. I know you've been looking forwards to this all night. It's odd for you to leave early."

"I just got tired. You can go back if you want to."

"No, I'm tired as well." Yukimura was quiet watching Masamune move around the room as he got ready for bed. He didn't want to push but…"Did Tokugawa say something."

"You're as keen as ever. Don't worry about it."

"If it was enough to make you leave a party, then I'm going to be more than worried about it."

"He just asked if I wanted to leave with him." Masamune explained. His back was to Yukimura but the tips of his ears could still be seen as bright red. "I said no, and he asked if you and I were dating, or at least…ya know. Anyways things were getting kind of personal so I left."

"The party."

"It's just…did you know everyone thinks we're a couple?"

"Sometimes people have asked me the question, but I always answer honestly."

"Still, it's just weird that everyone thinks the same thing."

Yukimura had to agree with that. Up to this point, he had only been with women. Not that he limited himself to only women. He went where ever his heart burned passionately. However, he wasn't sure about Masamune. He'd never seen him with anyone. Yet, for Tokugawa to ask such a question, he was either hopeful or knew something that Yukimura didn't.

The one thing on his mind was that he would have to confront Tokugawa on his vulgar behavior. He must have said more to make Masamune uncomfortable. It was unacceptable!

"Masamune." He put his hand of his friends shoulder. "I consider it an honor to be thought of as someone that close to you."

"Pff." Masamune fought back a laugh. "Of course you would. So are we watching scary movies or not?"

"We'll make it a contest to see who covers their eyes the least." Yukimura agreed.

"Just let me change." Masamune turned again and started to let shirt fall from his shoulder. Yukimura, again was taken away by the sight of Masamune's broad back. He tried to turn away but…

"What are you staring at?" Masamune raised an eyebrow looking amused. "Jealous of my shoulders." Masamune flexed a bit. He'd been working at gaining a little more definition there, and it had been paying off.

"I'm just as strong!" Yukimura protested the blow to his pride.

"Yeah, yeah." Masamune continued to change.

"Masamune." Yukimura took in a breath when Masamune turned to face him. He took a step forwards invading the other man's personal space. The dragon didn't move away, but he was giving Yukimura a look of apprehension.

"Yeah?"

The tiger gulped, still not sure how Masamune would react to what he wanted to do. His hands rested on the waist of Masamune's low hung pants. His fingers hooked in the belt loops and he pulled him closer. Masamune's bare chest was against Yukimura. They were nose to nose, and Yukimura decided that now, was the time to kiss him.

He was surprised by the way Masamune grabbed him and pulled him closer. Hands were in his hair as the kiss deepened. Masamune was excited enough that his level in technique dropped. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated.

They fell back on the bed, breaking the kiss because of the impact when they landed. They went right back to it. This time they were a little slower alternating between sweet and slow, and passionate and deep.

"Yuki-mura." Masamune panted in between kisses, and Yukimura thought it was the sexiest thing ever. The need in Masamune's voice made him…

"Can't breathe." Masamune finally managed to fully break the kiss, like he'd been trying to do for the past two minutes.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Masamune smiled up at him.

Both of them caught their breath, and both of them were very aware of how turned on they were by the others presence.

"So, what are you going to do Sanada?" Masamune asked rolling his hips.

Yukimura sat up, and Masamune for a second thought that he was going to leave. Instead Yukimura removed his jacket and shirt. He worked too hard on his costume to get it messed up after only wearing it once. Which was okay with the dragon, who was transfixed as more of Yukimura was revealed to him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Just imagining what the rest looked like was getting him beyond hard.

"I'm going to do you." Yukimura said. He undid the button to his pants.

"Ahh!" Masamune suddenly moaned. His own eye widening in surprise at his sudden reaction. His body shook and his hips jolted upwards.

"Did you just…"

"Shut up." Masamune panted. He had just ejaculated prematurely. It was embarrassing to say the least. He looked away still flushed from the afterglow.

"I'm not laughing at you." Yukimura kissed his forehead. "It was…hot."

Masamune looked away and worked at removing his own pants. It was starting to get uncomfortable from the growth of his erection and the moister from his ejaculation. Both of them fumbled a bit as they tried to remove the last of their clothing. Masamune bit his lip unable to keep from look at Yukimura, all of Yukimura. He was trying so desperately not to lose it again as he felt himself twitch.

Yukimura was oblivious to how hard Masamune was trying to hold on. The tiger was content to let his hands explore the span of Masamune's body.

"Your nipples are so perky." Yukimura said as he took on in his mouth.

"I don't need a play by play." Masamune wanted to say, but instead he let out a long moan. His toes curled in pleasure. He wasn't sure what other words to use to describe these sensations running down his spine and to his cock. It felt good. He wanted more. He wanted Yukimura to keep touching him, but most importantly he wanted him to touch his…

"Shit." He fell back onto the sheets when Yukimura moved forwards and was now flushed against him. Their erections were against each other. He could hear Yukimura letting out small moans of his own at the contact. They both shivered whenever they shifted their bodies to get into a better positon.

Masamune withered when Yukimura started to move his hips. He rocked them together, sometimes he would roll them in small circles. Yukimura panted burying his head in the side of Masamune's neck.

He too was now having trouble keeping to together. He let himself shamelessly cry out, not embarrassed because these noises were for Masamune's ears only. However just having Masamune this close to him was a huge factor in reaching his limits. He felt another cry come from Masamune's chest before he heard it. He turned his head to watch the dragons face as they progressed.

It was something of beauty, just to be able to see the way his mouth opened when he moaned, his eyes being half closed and widening whenever he felt good and thought he was going to cum. His chest heaving with each breathe and the way his body twisted and turned as he opened up to Yukimura.

Arms and legs suddenly wrapped around him and Masamune started to rock in order to obtain more friction, Yukimura had stopped all movement when he had been admiring his partner's body. Masamune had gotten tired of the teasing and was now taking things into his own hands. He let out a sigh, shivering in pleasure, now having Yukimura close to him again. The weight of his partner's manhood dragging against his own was enough to make his toes curl.

Masamune's dull nails dug into Yukimura's back. He wasn't trying to cause pain, but he was unsure of what to do with himself. There was a heat that started in his lower belly and spread up into his chest as they progressed. It was a pleasant warmth that continued to reach every part of his body, all the way down to his toes and to the tips of his finger. However, every inch of skin that came into contact with Yukimura, became inflamed.

The only word that came to mind, was passion. He had a strong need to be as close as possible with Yukimura right now. His whole body craved it! From the way Yukimura was clinging to him, he was going to guess that he felt the same way.

Or maybe not, because Yukimura lifted his hips so they were no longer touching. Masamune was going to say something. Well, more so, yell at Yukimura, but when he looked up he changed his mind. Yukimura's eyes were closed mouth open as if he was about to cry out. From the way his whole body quivered, Masamune could only guess that he was close, and trying not to cum too early.

"Ma-samune…" He panted softly, before adjusting their position. This time he had Masamune on top of him. He kissed him again. This time it was slower, and he gently encourage Masamune to open his mouth open. With a bit more time he managed to get his tongue in Masamune's mouth. He moaned when Masamune sucked it briefly.

"Yuki…" Masamune went to speak but was silenced by another kiss. His hand tangled themselves in Masamune's hair. Then they slowly worked their way down, caressing Masamuens shoulders and back. Finally, his hand resting on Masamune's ass. It was a timid touch, and they both jumped a bit. Masamune, because he was taken by surprise, and Yukimura because he hadn't expected Masamune to jerk.

"It's fine." Masamune blushed. "You can, put your hands back."

Now Yukimura was blushing as well, but he did as he was asked. Palms rested on mounds of soft flesh. He flexed his hands, getting a small noise of pleasure from Masamune. It was accompanied by a roll of the hips.

With that, they were back at it. Masamune spread his legs so his knees were in the mattress and gave him more leverage. All the pent of tension had made them both really sensitive, and they were close to their limits. The lightest touch had them crying out and moaning. It didn't stop them from grinding.

They both tensed as their bodies prepared for release. The pace of their movement increased. Masamune bit his lip. He didn't stay that way for long. He buried his face in Yukimura's neck. He had already embarrassed himself enough before they even got started, he did need to add to it anymore.

"Shit, Yuki-mura, I'm close." His voice was muffled, but the tone of desperation was ever present. Toes curled as the sensation of pleasure heightened. Anything else he tried to say became a broken moans and gasps.

It wouldn't be much longer now. Their sweat slick boy continued to slide against each other. Their mouths became fused again as Yukimura dragged him into another kiss. Hands frantically moving, and roaming the others bodies as their orgasm approached. Both were trying to find something to hold onto, not really sure, or aware of their movement. At least, they didn't notice because they were more focused on how good it felt to have the other touch them.

It was so hot. It was suffocating, yet enjoyable to be like this. Being pressed together so close, touching each other so intimately, being almost completely molded together. The heat was becoming unbearable. It was enough to have them both be very, vocal as they finally orgasmed.

Masamune's body locked up as he reached his release. He gasped, and moaned from his chest. His body continued to shake as cum spurt from the slit of his sensitive tip again, and again, until he was finally done. Yukimura was close to the same. Only, he had it in mind to stoke them both as they came down from their natural high.

Yukimura panted feeling the last of their ejaculate ooz from their heads. Masamune was sprawled out on top of him panting softly. Their cooling damp skin sticking together the slightest bit. However, they were comfortable like this. Neither of them spoke, content with the silence, or they were too afraid to break it.

Eventually Masamune rolled off of him, to lay on his side. He wasn't facing him, but Yukimura knew why. He was also greatful of him doing so. He wasn't sure if he could take being face to face again just yet. Though, he felt guilty as he took pleasure in look at Masamune's back, and the beauty of his form.

"Oi, are you gonna lay on the blankets the whole time? It's fucking cold." Masamune said.

"Sorry." Yukimura shifted and did as he was asked. He draped the blankets over Masamune, watching as the other man moved to get more comfortable.

He said thank you but nothing else. Yukimura didn't want to admit to the worry, but he felt as if he they made have crossed a line. He knows that they have. They can't go back from what they had just done. He was fine with that. He wanted to move forwards from this, but now he wasn't sure if Masamune was.

His lack of positive response was concerning. The way he was shutting Yukimura out right now, was enough to have him worry. Maybe he wouldn't want to be friends after this. Hadn't Masamune given him a green flag? It was okay that they continued. Masamune never protested, or seemed uncomfortable. Or had he missed something? Had he gone over board and been too caught up in his lust to…

"Sanada, calm down. I can hear you panicking."

"I'm doing no such thing! I'm just…"

"I always sleep facing the wall. Any other way and I can't get to sleep properly." He explained. "I've been over enough, that you should know this by now."

Yukimura was quiet. Inwardly he was laughing at himself for freaking out over this. His tendency for over thinking things kicking him in the butt again. He couldn't believe that he over looked such a small, yet important detail.

"Get over here. I'm cold." Masamune said. His voice calm and leveled as if he wasn't asking to cuddle.

Yukimura did as he was asked laying on his side behind Masamune and pulled him closer. Masamune was relaxed in his arm, not acting as if this sort of contact was outside of the norm for them.

So this was okay. He didn't ask because Masamune rested his hand over his and entwined their finger as he dozed off. His breathing became steady once he was finally completely asleep. It was then that Yukimura realized, this was a very uncomfortable way to sleep.

**Fin**

**Reviews are always appreciated ^^**


End file.
